Appearances by untransformed Super Sentai characters in Power Rangers
In general, every Sentai Ranger from Zyuranger on, save for the main five Dairangers, DekaGold, DekaBright, Gosei GreenAlthough DekaBright does have an American counterpart in Nova Ranger, no footage from DekaBright's appearance was used for Nova Ranger's appearance. DekaGold & Gosei Green only appeared transformed for a few seconds in their only appearances. Ryo/Ryuuranger makes a very brief (transformed) appearance in the Mega War footage seen in Stranger Ranger (and reused in Legendary Battle) although this was likely a mistake due to its quickness and the prominence of Jan/Geki Red, who does have a Power Rangers counterpart (The New Powers don't count as they were the Gokaigers, not the original Dairangers)., the Go-Busters, Kyoryu Cyan II, Deathryuger, Kyoryu Grey II, the 2114 KyoryugersIt is known that Kyoryu Cyan II and Kyoryu Grey II aren't seen in Power Rangers Dino Charge and Dino Super Charge because: * There was only a male Dino Charge Aqua Ranger. * Both he and the Dino Charge Graphite Ranger only had bronze sashes on their suits like the Spirit Kyoryugers (the sashes became yellow when the powers were passed on to Yuko and Shinya). In case there's any question, the footage of the Dino Charge Silver Ranger fighting the others in Silver Secret WAS Kyoryu Silver II, taken from Brave 45 and Brave 46 with the rest of his appearances being either original footage or of Torin. Ferocious Knight D DID appear in Dino Super Charge as Badussa in The Rangers Rock! and in the background of previous episodes. He just never assumes his Deathryuger form., the ToQgers, and AkaRed, have appeared in Power Rangers, since the footage of them morphed is what Power Rangers uses for the footage of their characters morphed. However, there are a few instances where the character appears out of their morphed suit, offering American viewers a brief view of the people originally in the suits. This can happen for a variety of reasons: the Sentai Ranger fits a different role the Power Rangers producers need, the Sentai Ranger is just in a shot that the producers want to use and nothing in that shot gives away that they're the ones who are supposed to be the heroes, it's a special episode and the footage is used to reveal Power Rangers' origins as coming from Super Sentai and, very rarely, the Sentai Ranger fulfills their normal role of standing in for their Power Rangers counterpart while they too are untransformed. Most of the time, the use of this footage for anything other than explaining Power Rangers' origins is for budget reasons and done with the understanding that Power Rangers' main audience (young children who haven't seen Super Sentai) won't notice. Using the unmorphed Sentai Ranger as the unmorphed Power Ranger is usually unsuccessful since the Sentai Ranger and Power Ranger in question don't look that much alike out of suit, despite the fact the producers avoid using a clear shot of the Sentai Ranger in question. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Pilot version of Day of the Dumpster When the Power Rangers morph, the Zyurangers can be seen holding their glowing Dino Bucklers behind them (the footage of the Rangers was super-imposed over the Buckler footage). Happy Birthday, Zack Goushi/MammothRanger appeared in a flashback as a warrior who was defeated by Knasty Knight, using a clip of Goushi fighting Dora Knight (Knasty Knight's counterpart). Although Goushi's counterpart Zack was the star of Happy Birthday, Zack and was the only Ranger to fight Knasty Knight on his own, there was no connection between him and the warrior. The clip was used again in Green with Evil Part II to explain the origin of the Sword of Darkness. Green With Evil In Part I, Burai/DragonRanger stood in for his counterpart Tommy when he (Tommy) rises from the spell that made him Rita's minion. The shot came from The Sixth Hero (the Zyuranger counterpart of Green with Evil Part I) where Burai revives from his hibernation. Although Burai is in darkness in the shot, enough is seen from Burai's silhouette to show that it's not Tommy (different costume and hairstyle for both). In Part IV, the five core Zyurangers can be seen running untransformed to the fire pit as Daizyuzin falls into it. It's not clear as the scene was shot from a long distance and is fairly dark, but a very close look does show it's not the Power Rangers watching the Megazord fall. The Trouble with Shellshock Burai made another appearance in this episode at the beginning of the scene where the Green Ranger arrives on the roof before he brings forth the Dragonzord. This again is a substitution for Tommy. While Burai is farther away from the camera, making it harder to make out who it is, the substitution doesn't work as the daylight the scene takes place in clearly shows someone without Tommy's longer hair or the clothes he was wearing in the scene before (which also would've been incorrect because Tommy had morphed right before arriving at the rooftop). The Rockstar In several shots where the Rockstar is fighting the Black and Yellow Rangers by the pool, Dan is seen in the background. Dan wasn't subbing for Billy because Billy wasn't with the other four Rangers and the villains (he was looking for Jason's cousin at the time). No one else was established being there in the Power Rangers episode. Calamity Kimberly After the Samurai Fan Man blows four of the morphed Power Rangers away, their unmorphed Zyuranger counterparts stand in for them when Alpha 5 and Zordon view the events on the Viewing Globe, being blown to a special dimension in footage from Zyuranger's A Dinosaur is Born. This use worked fairly well as it requires a very close inspection to see that they're not the Power Rangers. The Zyurangers are wearing their normal clothes, clothes the Power Rangers never wore (which, like the Shellshock example, is another goof as the Power Rangers were morphed before and after the clip). There were also several small differences between each Zyuranger and their counterpart, except between Geki and Jason, that are visible, like Dan's black hair vs. Billy's brown hair, Boi's short hair vs. Trini's long hair (it is nearly impossible to tell whether any of them are boys or girls), and Goushi's pale skin tone vs. Zack's dark skin tone. Rangers Back In Time When Photomare's chest slot spewed forth the people she trapped in photos, they are of the unmorphed core Dairangers (minus Kazu) being copied from The Grouped Opposite Squadron, the source Dairanger episode. No connection is made to the Power Rangers and requires a very close look to see that they're not the people seen running away in the park. Power Rangers Funniest Moments and The Lost Episode Both specials show clips of the Zyurangers as a means to illustrate Power Rangers' origins. The Lost Episode also included the pilot Day of the Dumpster example as an edited version of the pilot was the lost episode in question. 'Non-Sentai Ranger examples:' Perhaps the most famous example in all of Power Rangers would be footage of Machiko Soga/Witch Bandora and Ami Kawai/Lamie used as footage for Rita Repulsa and Scorpina respectively throughout Season 1. *Saban had Toei shoot footage for Power Rangers which is referred to as Zyu1.5. Unlike the more well known Zyu2, Zyu1.5 was just a collection of shots meant to extend scenes of Bandora Palace from the real Zyuranger. Machiko Soga and Ami Kawai were drafted to perform in these shots, making them two of the only three non-suit actors to contribute new performances for both Super Sentai and the original English language version of Power Rangers.http://www.grnrngr.com/zyu1.5/The third is Yoshi Sudarso, but he appeared in Power Rangers Dino Charge before appearing in the mostly unrelated Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Footage of them from Zyuranger and Zyu1.5 would fall out of use by Season 2, replaced by new footage filmed in America with Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa and Sabrina Lu as Scorpina. **Several Super Sentai actors would dub Power Rangers back into Japanese, some even dubbing their counterparts, but never giving a new performance for the original English language version of Power Rangers (Machiko Soga would dub over herself and Carla Perez as Rita for Power Rangers). Day of the Dumpster Regardless of which version of Day of the Dumpster one is watching, Rita and her minions are freed because two astronauts opened the space dumpster. This is extremely similar to how Witch Bandora and her minions were released on the [[Ep. 1: The Birth|first episode of Zyuranger]], that is to say the footage of Bandora being freed was used to show Rita's own escape. This means the two astronauts from Zyuranger and the two astronauts from Power Rangers are the same. Big Sisters A prominent example in this episode is Maria, the little girl Trini and Kimberly volunteered to be big sisters to. Maria’s clothes and hair matches Emiko’s, the little girl from Run! Prince of Eggs and Monkeys No More!, the two Zyuranger episodes Big Sisters was adapted from. This (mostly) disguises the fact that it’s Emiko being dangled on a rope as Chunky Chicken (Dora Cockatrice) is flying around her. It’s obvious the actress on screen with Thuy Trang and Amy Jo Johnson was cast and dressed specifically so those shots of Emiko being held captive could be used. Two shots spoil the illusion by showing Emiko's face, one of them of Maria/Emiko being caught by the Megazord/Daizyujin. In addition to Maria, the Morphing Masters shown on the viewing globe are the heads of the five ancient tribes from Zyuranger. In both cases, they are hiding eggs pertinent to their respective shows (Dinosaur eggs in Zyuranger, Power eggs in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers). *Although Big Sisters uses footage from both episodes, to the point that both versions of Dora Cockatrice are used interchangeably for Chunky Chicken, the Zyuranger footage used for Maria and the Morphing Masters are exclusively from Run! Prince of Eggs. For Whom The Bell Trolls When the Megazord is using one of Mr. Ticklesneezer's jars to try and trap Rita and her minions, an Asian boy in a green sweatshirt is standing behind the Megazord. He's Toshio, the friend of Fairy Dondon, Mr. Ticklesneezer's counterpart in [[Ep. 14: Become Small!|''Become Small!]] Toshio was helping Fairy Dondon against Daizyujin to avoid getting in trouble for their actions. There is no context for his appearance in ''Power Rangers as Toshio had no counterpart, with the Zyuranger footage edited and Power Rangers exclusive footage of Mr. Ticklesneezer shot to remove any references of him having a friend/partner (with the obvious exception of the Megazord shot). Power Ranger Punks Barza appears as a young Zordon, placing Zordon in the unique position of being an original Power Rangers character and having a Super Sentai counterpart. Island of Illusion A young girl in white is seen with the Rangers as a giant Mutitus is stomping to them. The girl is not seen before or after this... unless you're watching Satan Comes!! (one of the episodes Island of Illusion gets its footage from) where the girl, Yuka, plays a small yet important role in the plot. A Friend in Need In the opening scenes of part 1, when Dex is talking to King Lexian while digging and working with the other Edenoites, the person wearing the breath mask is actually from the 3rd episode . The rest of the characters in the scenes are Black RX characters, but Kotaro's eyes are visible through the mask. Power Rangers Zeo The Shooting Star When the fighter pilots fly by the Quadrafighters, footage from episode 1 of ''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' is used. Most of the shots are from outside the planes, meaning we're mostly looking at models of the pilots. However, one shot of a pilot looking behind is used and is none other than Momo Maruo/OhPink, making the other three Juri Nijou/OhYellow, Yuji Mita/OhBlue, and Shouhei Yokkaichi/OhGreen. Momo looking away hides her ethnicity and even her gender, effectively hiding which series the pilot came from. Power Rangers Turbo Bicycle Built for the Blues When the Power Rangers watch the footage of Big Burpa's rampage through the city, one of her followers is actually Naoki Domon/Blue Racer (wearing a bandana and a blue "gang jacket"), who is actually Justin Stewart's equivalent in the original version of this episode, A Great Reversal!! Bicycle Training. 'Non-Sentai Ranger example:' Beware the Third Wish During the fight between T.J. and an evil Blue Senturion, a bento box lunch salesman is briefly seen in a scene taken from the Carranger episode The Traitorous Signalman. Power Rangers in Space When Push Comes to Shove Miku (MegaPink) and Shintarou are seen twice in When Push Comes to Shove, both times in place of their counterparts Cassie (Space Pink Ranger) and Lenny. The first is a wide shot of Miku/Cassie and Shintarou/Lenny going up in the elevator. The second is during the scene when they are rescued by the Digitank/Megatank; the shot of Miku and Shintarou entering the Digitank is used for the shot of Cassie and Lenny entering the Megatank. Both instances are extremely quick shots, with the elevator shot also having the two characters behind tinted glass and in darker lighting; even the fact Miku was wearing an orange sweatshirt in Megaranger's ''We Did It, eh!? The Roaring Digitank'' compared to Cassie's pink sweatshirt is unnoticeable. (The fact that Cassie and Lenny are otherwise dressed the same as Miku and Shintarou also hide the substitutions). 'Non-Sentai Ranger example:' The Impenetrable Web When Ecliptor is exploding, Shibolena is in the background, out of focus but still visible, watching Yugande's destruction from this episode's counterpart, Megaranger's''Megaranger's'' ''Sublime! The Red-Hot Super Soldier Yugande''. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy The Blue Crush As an electric tower begins to fall, Gouki can be seen instead of Kai rescuing the person from the car. * Obviously, the passenger Gouki helps is not the same one Kai saved. In a fun twist though, the actor playing the passenger has been in plenty of the Gingaman footage used in Lost Galaxy: he's Seiji Takaiwa, the suit actor for GingaRed and, since the footage is reused as such, Galaxy Red. Silent Sleep When Leo transforms into the Red Galaxy Ranger on a horse to fight Chillyfish, Ryouma can be seen for a few seconds doing his transformation, although the visual effects the transformation used mostly hides this (the clearest part we see is Ryouma's pants, merely looking like Danny Salvin's jeans were switched with red pants by mistake). Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue In the Freeze Zone When a morphed Carter uses his thermoscope to search for his friends, Nagare, Shou, Daimon, and Matsuri, Chad, Joel, Kelsey and Dana's respective Sentai counterparts make cameos as silhouettes in Freezard's stomach. Neptune's Daughter When a morphed Chad is fighting Aquafiend underwater, a few shots have Chad's eyes visible through the transparent visor... well, they would if those shots had been refilmed by Saban. As it stands, it's Nagare Tatsumi's eyes that are visible. It's hard to tell by the lighting, but at least one shot shows eyes that are a different shape than Chad's. 'Non-Sentai Ranger example:' Vypra is represented multiple times in Lightspeed Rescue by GoGoFive footage of Princess Denus. This is usually considered the most successful used of footage of a visibly human looking (as opposed to completely costumed) Super Sentai character as their Power Rangers counterpart as Vypra and Denus look almost completely alike. Power Rangers Time Force Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire occasionally stood in for his counterpart Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger. This usually worked as both Naoto and Eric resembled each other much more than other Sentai Rangers and their Power Ranger counterparts. One such episode was Quantum Secrets, where a shot of Naoto falling in a river and a shot of him grabbing the VolSniper were used to depict Eric doing similar actions. In addition, the promo for The Quantum Quest episode clearly shows Naoto's face for one second on his henshin sequence. Additonally, early promos for the series (such as a trailer on the VHS copy of Digimon the Movie) showed several shots of the Timerangers out of costume. Worlds Apart Wes' visor was shattered during the fight with Univolt. When he performs the Time Strike, his Timeranger counterpart Tatsuya is seen in a quick closeup (although due to the quickness and most of the helmet still being intact, you have to watch closely). Nadira's Dream Date Lucas' Timeranger counterpart, Ayase, is briefly seen when the others help him with Chameliacon. The most visible difference is that Lucas and Ayase are wearing different clothes. Non-Sentai Ranger Example: In the opening, the footage of the Egyptians noticing the Time Flyers was taken from episode 2 of Mirai Sentai Timeranger. The astronaut on the moon comes from episode 20 (if you look closely, you'll see it's the Shadow Winger flying over the moon rather than the five Time Flyers in the last shot). Power Rangers Wild Force During the morphing sequence, which was made by compositing the Wild Force Rangers' heads over the Gaorangers' heads during their (Gaorangers) transforming sequence, it is Sae's (GaoWhite) eyes looking out when the visor closes over, not Alyssa's (White Tiger Ranger). You have to be watching very closely to see the change as Sae is only visible when the visor closes over and (to the producers' credit) it's hard to notice the change.http://sirstack.db-destiny.net/morphylogeny/1202.htm Also, the very first promo and the promo that ran after the ''Time Force'' finale showed the Gaoranger transformation without the Wild Force Rangers' faces added, showing a clear view of the Gaorangers' faces (the Wild Force morph was likely not completed in time for either promo). Identity Crisis For a few shots meant to represent Merrick bathing in a lake before he's corrupted by the wolf mask, the producers used shots of Tsukumaro Ogami, Merrick's counterpart, from ''Quest 21''. However, the shots are edited to avoid showing Tsukumaro's face, hiding the substitution. Unfinished Business When the Wolf Savage Cycle appears to help Merrick to fight Zen-Aku, Tsukumaro is briefly seen in two shots. It's hard to see Tsukumaro in the first shot, of him on the ground as the Wolf Roader (counterpart to Wolf Savage Cycle) attacks Rouki (Zen-Aku's counterpart), due to the dust kicked up and the fast camera motion. His second appearance, of Tsukumaro standing next to Wolf Roader when Wolf Roader growls (in Wild Force, when the Wolf Savage Cycle acknowledges Merrick's thanks), is only revealed because the sleeve of Tsukumaro's coat is a different color and material than Merrick's (also, on a pure continuity note, Merrick's left hand was on the Cycle's handle in one shot but is not touching any part of the bike in the Gaoranger shot) The Soul of Humanity As Animus leaves, when his light form passes in front of the Wildzords, the Gaorangers (as well as Tetomu) can be seen on the cliff, given away by the main Gaorangers' black jackets. The weird thing about this is that when the shot of the four combined Power Animal mechas was used a minute before hand, it was zoomed in and covered by footage shot by the Wild Force production (having the effect of partially cutting GaoMuscle/Kongazord Striker out of the shot). It is only in the shot of Animus leaving that the original Gaoranger staging is seen. 'Non-Sentai Ranger example:' Toxica is occaisionally represented with Gaoranger footage of Duchess Org TsueTsue. This substitution is usually invisble, but there is one time where that is not the case. Identity Crisis When Zen-Aku is grabbed by Toxica and Jindrax so Nayzor could release a memory altering bug, Toxica is clearly TsueTsue. Power Rangers Ninja Storm Scent of a Ranger The three main Hurricanegers appear briefly on the Ninja Ops computer screen as Fragra appears. The shot was likely used as it used a unique special effect for Fragra's arrival (cheaper to use Hurricanegers' shot than make their own) and nothing gives away the fact that they are in fact the Rangers and, thus, no connection made to their Ninja Storm counterparts. Power Rangers Dino Thunder Lost & Found in Translation This is a special case as it showed a nearly whole episode of Abaranger, clearly showcasing the Abarangers, and treating it as a dubbed TV show in Power Rangers Dino Thunder and not as events in Dino Thunder's universe or as an explanation of where the TV series Dino Thunder came from. The episode shown is a dubbed Abare Leaguer Bind, with the Dino Rangers occasionally shown offering comments about the episode. SPD Preview During the special preview, where the physical form of the Morphing Grid shows Kira and Ethan the upcoming S.P.D. Rangers, four of the Dekarangers' faces are seen when their transformation sequence is shown. Although a mistake, it is more understandable as this special was likely shot during Dino Thunder (this special took place in Hayley's Cyberspace) and likely completed before any American S.P.D. footage was filmed, leaving Dekaranger footage as the only source for the special. Power Rangers SPD Samurai (episode) In this episode, an alien named Katana comes into the future after coming to Earth in the past and learning to be a samurai from a human samurai. Although technically no Dekarangers appeared in this episode (save for the morphed footage), the samurai is played by Ryuji Sainei (Ban/DekaRed) and is in fact Ban's ancestor in the [[Episode. 18: Samurai Go West|corresponding Dekaranger episode]]. There is no similar connection between the samurai and Ban's counterpart Jack Landors. Power Rangers Mystic Force While none of the Magirangers appeared untransformed in Mystic Force itself, early promotional materials showed brief clips of the Ozu family. A shot of Kai giving a little girl her balloon as well as a shot of Kai, Makito, and Miyuki running from Hades Beast Troll from the first episode are used in one promo. In a promo specifically for ''The Gatekeeper'', a shot of Lunagel standing behind the Magirangers is used, as well as a shot of Lunagel trapping the Magirangers in the white dimension from Tenderness isn't Needed. There is nothing in any of these clips to suggest that they're not the Mystic Force Rangers except these clips are never used in their corresponding Mystic Force episodes and the Mystic Force Rangers never wear anything in any episode that is close to the Magirangers' clothes. 'Non-Sentai Ranger Example:' Mystic Fate Machiko Soga was featured in Magiranger in the role of Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel. It was her final role for a Tokusatsu series before her death in May of 2006. As a tribute to her contribution to Power Rangers, the producers of Mystic Force used footage of Soga as Magiel for the character of Mystic Mother, a reformed Rita Repulsa, for the two part finale of Mystic Force. Obviously, due to the circumstances, Machiko did not provide any new material this time. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Behind the Scenes A behind the scenes special showed the untransformed Boukengers when a costume supervisor mentions getting the costumes in rough condition from Japan, implying the existence of the Boukenger series without outright stating it. Power Rangers Super Samurai Trickster Treat In this Halloween special (which contained little footage actually shot for this special, none of the Rangers), a shot of Mako/Shinken Pink singing from The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act was used with Mako standing in for her counterpart Mia. Although there is no clear shot of Mako, with the bright concert lighting and no close-ups, the shape of the singer's head/face and her skin tone makes it clear that she is not Mia. 'Non-Sentai Ranger example:' Juzo Fuwa stood in for his counterpart Deker in his human form a few times in both Samurai and Super Samurai, most notably in Stroke of Fate during the shot where Serrator deflects a blast meant for Deker. This generally worked as Juzo and Deker look a lot like each other, with the only giveaway being that Juzo's hair is slightly shorter and more unkempt than Deker's slick back hairstyle. Additionally, the scene of the man screaming when he sees the Moogers during the Edo period in the pre-opening of every episode is from the [[Act 2: The Stylish Combination|second episode of Shinkenger]]. (this also applies to the Samurai season) Trickster Treat The Kuroko make their only appearance in this special, being one of the things lost in the adaptation of Shinkenger to Samurai/''Super Samurai''. Power Rangers Megaforce In the opening, Alata's hands are seen operating his Tensouder in two shots. The shots are framed and edited so the only giveaways are brief views of the sleeves of Alata's jacket and could easily be either Alata's counterpart Troy or Jake (the hands are slightly too masculine to be either Emma's or Gia's, and the skin tone is too light to be Noah's). United We Stand When Gia and Emma are blown away by Beezara, Alata, Hyde, and Agri are seen on the ground instead of their respective counterparts. While Alata is somewhat visible, the camera goes by too quickly for Hyde and Agri to be seen clearly and even Alata is given away more by his clothing not matching Troy's, looking more like the producers accidentally costumed Andrew Gray in two different costumes rather than giving Yudai Chiba an unintended cameo. Power Rangers Super Megaforce All Hail Prince Vekar In the original airing, as an unmorphed Noah is attacking Argus, Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue's arm can be seen attacking Argus (Barizorg). Joe is not given away by his shirt (due to the lighting, it's only apparent for a second the shirt in the clip is not the same material as Noah's) but by the end of what can only be a ponytail, something Noah obviously doesn't have. The Netflix copy of the episode seems to have been edited as the ponytail is no longer visible, leaving only the brief visibility of Joe's shirt the only evidence. The Wrath When the Rangers are thrown out of the Megazord during the fight with the whole Armada, the Rangers are shown getting thrown out twice. The first time is the Gokaigers (from The Day of Battle) although, by the way the scenes were shot for both series, it just looks like the Rangers changed clothes in midair. (This is also seen in ''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' as it was a combination of The Wrath and ''Legendary Battle''.) 'Non-Sentai Ranger example:' Love Is In the Air The scene of Jealousto in the garbage in Foolish Earthlings is used for Invidious in a similar situation. As a result, the woman who becomes Jealousto's wife is seen in this episode. Her appearance is edited so that her face is not shown when she speaks, hiding the fact her actress never spoke English or worked for Saban. Power Rangers Dino Super Charge Zenowing Zenowing is represented at times with clips of Torin from Kyoryuger. Obviously, Zenowing and Torin's untransformed forms being represented by the same humanoid bird costume hides the switchover as easily as other completely suited roles. Silver Secret Main article: Silver Secret When Tyler and Doomwing morph, their Japanese counterparts, Dantetsu Kiryu and Daigo Kiryu are seen. 'Non-Sentai Ranger example:' Catching Some Rays Rika Fukui's arm is briefly seen on the edge of the frame in the wide shot of the Power Rangers dancing the hula (the shot from Kyoryuger was zoomed in to mostly cut her out, but budget and scheduling likely prevented removing Rika's arm). Power Rangers Ninja Steel 'Non-Sentai Ranger example:' Grave Robber The truck driver who gets knocked out and Calvin/Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger has to save is the same driver from [[Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears!|the third episode of Ninninger]]'' ''(similarly saved by Calvin's counterpart Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger). Category:List of Appearances